Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed (Elephant012's version)
Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed is Elephant012's version of Little Kate Ashby Goes to Jail Summary: After murdering her grandmother, Kate Smith AKA Little Kate Ashby gets punished by the animal visitors as they force her to do stuff not made by her favorite companies like watching monster movies and eating gross animal foods for murdering her grandmother Beatrice Dew. Then, Selkie and her friends send Little Kate Ashby back to The Lakeside where she belongs. A werewolf, a basilisk and a dragon clobber and eat Little Kate Ashby and she's gone for good. Afterwards, Iris, Giffany and Azura get rewarded by Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania, their rewards are: Getting ungrounded, getting their clothes, boots, shoes and socks removed, having their armpits, belly and legs shaved and getting their feet cleaned and lotionized at the same time, having their fingernails and toenails treated, trimmed with nail clippers, filed with nail filers and painted with nail polish, getting their armpits, tummies, abs, tummy buttons, feet and toes tickled by fingers and loftwing feathers and a bedtime back, tummy, leg and foot massage. Transcript Part 1: Kate Smith gets doomed and sent back to the Lakeside where she belongs/Eaten by 3 monster girls *(Perry, United Kingdom, October 24, 2018) *William Smith: Wow! Look at that Kate! There are so many visitors who are here to see you! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out, you'll not only be forced to watch my monster movie, but other monster movies as well. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds, you'll forget your memories all about porn. *Classified: *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Soren: *Freddy Ferret: *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from King of the Monsters 2, your people magazine collection will be burned and we'll hit your head on the walls 100 times everyday nonstop! *Ray: *Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: *Selkie: *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird guy, You won't remember anything porn! *Sonic: *Tails: *Knuckles: *Amy Rose: *Big: *Cream: *Blaze: *Espio: *Charmy: *Vector: *Shadow: *Rouge: *Jet: *Wave: *Storm: *Kion: *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni *Kwato: *Gumba: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: *Flame Mammoth: *Storm Eagle: *Sting Chameleon: *Armored Armadillo: *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: Part 2 Finale: Iris, Giffany and Azura get rewarded *Geon: Iris, Giffany and Azura, thank you for eating Kate Smith, guess what? Today is reward day, first you three are ungrounded in which you three can do anything you three want. *Azura: Thanks Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania. You're the best. *Geon: Next reward, we'll take your clothes and footwear off. *(18 minutes later) *(We see Azura, Giffany, and Iris stripped down to their undergarments) *Giffany: Hey, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is the first time the girls got their back and tummy massaged as well as their legs and feet. Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Longest Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Megaman X show Category:The Lion Guard show